We Are of Wolves
by Good-Fellow
Summary: Jacob/OC... Sam has a younger sister who falls in love with a pack mate, only for him to fall for a newcommer... Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Second fanfic, and yes I know it doesn't follow the books 100%, credit to Twilight Characters goes to Meyer...

My brother always told me the stories of our people.

He always told me that we were descended from wolves…

I never believed him…

That is until I saw it with my own eyes…

Experienced it face to face…

When my brother was sixteen he came down with an illness I knew nothing of, I could not help him. He had the fever like symptoms and immense body pains for a week, I stayed by his side the whole time…

That was when he changed, becoming a protector of our people and land. He was the first of the pack, but not the last…

When I was nine, him still sixteen, I had angered him. We had gotten into a fight, one of our few yet more violent ones, we were arguing over something that neither of us remember now when I had thrown a vase at him, hitting him the face.

I was not very far from him and when he changed into a beautiful, but deadly, black wolf…

He'll never forgive himself for what had happened that day, though I had forgiven him he still blames himself.

I love my brother dearly and will do anything for him…

It's been seven years since then, I am sixteen and now live with my brother, Sam who is twenty- three now, and his fiancé, Emily who is twenty- four.

Since then Sam has had more boys join his pack. Their names are Jared, Paul, and Quil. They have now become a part of our family.

I have become nervous, for I had a feeling that my time to change would come soon…

It happened soon after my sixteenth birthday, we were all hanging out in the living room playing with some of the gifts I had gotten from them when I felt a tremor run through my body. At first I thought nothing of it, then I felt the body pains and my body heat rise suddenly. The last thing I remember from that day was my brother's wide eyes before I passed out from the pain…

I had become the first female wolf to join the pack. Sam told me everything about our people and why we change. He also told me that he was very proud of me even though he thought it was funny that I had changed due to the fact that I am very mellow, I seldom ever get into a fight or get mad at anything.

Not but two weeks later, Jacob Black was ready to join our pack. When Sam found out he, along with myself, went to the Black residence. Upon seeing Jacob laying in bed, sweat rolling down his face, we both knew he was joining us. Sam told me to stay at the residence and take care of Jacob since we were the same age.

So here I am taking care of a boy I hardly know, watching over him and making sure he had water when he needed, helping him to the bathroom- but not staying in there with him! Just making sure he didn't fall on the way to it…

It has been a week since I came here, a week since Jacob entered the ' change'. So he should be waking up sometime today. Sam came by earlier and told me to bring him home after he wakes so that he could tell him what he told everyone after they changed, possibly more.

I stared down at Jacob's face, for some reason it intrigued me. I was so into staring at his face and body that I failed to notice him open his eyes.

" Who are you?"

I jumped at hearing his voice. It was deep, warm, and melodic. I looked away from him in embarrassment.

" My name is Sage Uley, I'm Sam's little sister." I replied quietly, quickly getting up and going over to his dresser and grabbing the pair of shorts and tennis shoes that his father had laid out for when he woke up.

" Here get dressed quickly, we need to go somewhere."

I turned to leave when he grabbed my hand and pulling me back towards him, but me being the clumsy person I am, fell on top of him when he did that.

" I- I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered out, trying to get back up but failing, seeing as how Jacob now had an arm around my waist, and he was still holding my hand.

" Please! Stay still," he softly commanded. I complied. He put a hand under my chin and softly turned my head to face him. Once our eyes met I felt a soft tremor run through my body, I could also feel one run through Jacob's. Everything that was running through my head before was now gone from my mind. All I could think of was Jacob, how he smelled, how warm he was, how well toned he was, how his breath was brushing across my lips, how close he was to me…

Then my eyes widened. ' Oh no!' I yelled in my head, quickly pulling away from Jacob and heading towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to see he had a look of disappointment on his tan face. I left the room with a small smile and a single word,

" Hurry."

I exited the house and started towards the woods, reaching it by the time Jacob had come beside me. He lightly grabbed my hand and started leading the way. I giggled saying,

" Wow, someone's in a hurry!"

He growled playfully and lightly pushed me. I laughed and pushed him back, but with enough force to make him go flying off the path. I started laughing and started running, seeing Jacob coming after me.

" You're going to regret doing that Sage!" he yelled, getting closer. I ran even faster, pumping my legs even harder. Sam believed that I was the fastest of our pack, as of right now that is.

Jacob and I ran all the way to my house, our home. Right before reaching the porch, Jacob tackled me to the ground and we wrestled around playfully for a bit. This unfortunately attracted unwanted attention from the rest of the pack, making them all come outside.

" What are you two doing?"

We jumped up from the ground and away from each other. I ran up to my brother with a huge grin on my face and enveloped him in a strong hug.

" I brought Jacob home like you asked brother!"

He smiled at me and returned the hug.

" Good job Sage," he said turning to Jacob, " Follow me please."

Jacob nodded his head and followed Sam to the forest, leaving all of us behind. I went inside and started to help Emily get the food ready for the boys like I always do. An hour later breakfast, or lunch, whatever they wanted to call it was ready and Sam and Jacob have yet to return. Turned to Emily and asked,

" When do you think they'll be back?"

" I don't know, hopefully soon, else there wont be any food left,"

We laughed at that, watching the boys eat the huge portions on their plates. Every one suddenly looked up to the door as the afore mentioned boys entered the house, a little ruffed up, and sat down at the table, grabbing as much food as they could.

" Sage."

I looked up at my brother and with a ' hm?', waiting to hear what he had to say.

" After we're done eating, could you cut Jacobs hair?"

Jacob started choking on his food, quickly composing himself and looking to Sam with wide eyes.

" What?"

Everyone laughed at him. I walked up behind him and gathered his hair in my hands and told him,

" You just have to much hair, so we have to cut it,"

He looked back at me and I smiled warmly at him, assuring him that it would be alright and finished saying,

" And I know just how I'm going to do it!"

" Don't worry Jacob," said Quil, slinging an arm over Jacob's shoulder. " She did all of out hair, even Sam's!"

Jacob mumbled 'fine' and got up, going into the kitchen and coming back out with a pair of scissors.

" Just make it quick please." He said, looking at me with a warning look that said if I messed up I would be dead. I closed my eyes and smiled.

" Will do Jacob!"

I grabbed a towel and out it around his shoulders and started away on cutting Jacob's hair. The guys and Emily left us, guys going on patrol and Emily worked on the laundry and dishes. Twenty minutes later I had finished Jacob's hair. I book the towel and brushed him off while saying,

" You're done now Jacob,"

He quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and I giggled at him, following him to the bathroom and leaning on the door frame.

" So? Do you like it?" I asked, worried that I did a horrible job and that he would hate it.

I watched him as he ran his hand through his hair multiple times. I had to admit, he did look a hell of a lot better with short hair than he did with long. Apparently I was caught staring because before I knew it he was in front of me.

" Yes Sage, I like it. You did a good job." He smiled down at me and I at him. We stared at each other for a little bit, before he raised a hand a fingered my short, bob like, hair.

" It's a shame you had to cut your hair." He whispered, putting his other hand on my cheek. I looked into his warm chocolate brown orbs with my own and replied to his statement,

" Yeah, but hair grows back," I looked down at my feet. " Eventually I will not have to keep it short…"

It was silent for a bit, his warm hands were cupping my face now and he made me look back up to him.

" Sage, there's something that I need to tell you…" he whispered, coming closer to my face.

" Yes?" I asked, my eyes half closed, he was only a few centimeters away.

" I think I-"

He was interrupted by the boys running in and tackling Jacob and myself and started to wrestle with each other, bringing us into it.

" Guys!" I whined trying to get out from under them, but failing miserably.

" Hey guys, it's getting pretty late," said Sam, watching us with a smile on his face and Emily beside him, also smiling. All of the guys got up, leaving me still on the floor. I slowly got up after all of the guys left and headed up to my room.

" Good night Emily and Sam!" I some what yelled out, sleepiness hitting me all of a sudden.

" Night Sage!" the replied in unison. And with that I entered my world, the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly got up early the next morning and headed out with my brother. Unlike him though, I headed towards Jacob's house to wake him up before Sam got to him with the rest of the boys. I ran quickly, reaching the Black home within minutes. I knocked on the door and took some quick deep breaths to calm my breathing. While doing this the door opened and Jacob's dad, Billy, greeted me with a warm smile saying,

" He's upstairs still asleep."

I giggled and started to run up to his room when I heard a loud engine come to a stop in front of the house. I looked to Billy who said,

" Go on up, I'll deal with who ever is here."

I nodded my head and ran the rest of the way up. I entered his room and looked to where Jacob was sleeping, shirtless. I felt my cheeks go slightly red seeing him like that and in such a sexy pose. I slowly walked up to him and gently put my hand on his arm, ready to wake him up, when his door slammed opened and a girl, a few years older than Jacob and I, with long brown curly hair stood in the doorway, panting and staring at me, well mostly Jacob. I watched her, not noticing that Jacob had woken up to the door slam.

" Bella?" he questioned groggily, looking a her with confusion, then to me, " Sage?"

" Jacob? What happened to you?" questioned Bella, glaring at me briefly, then walking up to Jacob and grabbing his arm.

" You need to go." he said, completely ignoring her question and grabbing his sneakers, figuring out why I was here. Bella huffed and turned, leaving his room and his house. I turned to look out the window, hearing the rest of the pack coming up and calling for the two of us. I quickly opened his window and jumped out, landing just in front of Bella, who was heading towards the pack in anger.

" What have you done to him!" she yelled out at my brother, getting threatening close to his face. My eyes narrowed and I growled lowly, shocking the few of the pack members who heard. Paul then got in front of her and taunted her, making her punch him.

" She shouldn't have done that." sang Embry.

" Calm down Paul." commanded Sam, then turned to me and said, " Sage, you too."

It was then I noticed myself shaking in anger.

" She. Shouldn't. Have. Done. That." I growled out just as Jacob came running out yelling for Bella to run, which the fool did not. Jake phased while jumping over the stupid girl, meeting Paul, who had also phased and was going for the girl. They started attacking each other, which for some reason angered me greatly. I had not realized I had phased until I had collided with both boys, growling and snarling at them to stop attacking each other. Everyone was shocked, except for my brother. This was the first time anyone of the pack saw me phase. I was large, roughly the same size as Sam, just an inch shorter than him and apparently Jacob, and I was the complete opposite of my brother. I had pure, snow white fur, and bright yellow- brown eyes. I glared after the two boys as they ran into the forest, still going after each other. I looked to my brother who nodded his head and told the rest of the pack to take Bella to Emily, then followed me into the forest, phasing as well. We ran towards the sounds of snarling and growling.

'_Stop it you two!_' yelled Sam through our heads, snarling menacingly out loud, and ramming into the grey and black colored wolf, most likely Paul. I noticed a russet colored wolf, who I figured was Jacob, start to go after Paul while he was down and pounced on him, pinning him down and growling menacingly at him.

' _Back down Jacob.'_ I commanded him through his thoughts as loud as I dared. His thoughts were of going after and trying to kill Paul for threatening the stupid human. Jacob growled at me, hearing my nasty thoughts on Bella. I only glared at him threateningly with my uniquely intimidating colored eyes. The boys slowly calmed down enough to phase back into their human forms. I turned, not wanting to see my brother or the others nude, and started for home, hoping to make it to my room without the boys seeing _my_ nude body. I had made it home and made sure no one was around and phased back into my human body and hopped up to my open window, climbing into my room. I quickly grabbed a pair of underwear and a sports bra, putting them on as fast as I could. Apparently it wasn't fast enough. The door opened and Jacob entered looking at the ground, expecting me to not be there. After closing the door he asked,

" Sage? You in here?" it was then that he decided to raise his eyes, which widened dramatically at my nearly naked body, and his whole face went red. I felt myself also turn beat red and try to cover myself while yelling,

" J-Jacob!"

" I-I'm s-sorry!" he stuttered out, turning around and facing the door. I quickly got dressed into a pair of short shorts and a red tank top then walked up to Jacob, laying a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face me, his eyes to the floor as he stuttered out apologies.

" I-I'm s-s-so s-sorry Sage!"

" It's fine Jake," he smiled at the nickname, cheeks still red. " Now come on before the rest of the pack 'eats' Bella." he chuckled uneasily and followed me downstairs.

I could hear the boys and knew which ones were here before I even saw them. Walking into the dining room/ living room I saw all the guys sitting and eating, Emily in the kitchen cooking, with Sam standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Bella was standing next to the couch, closest to the front door.

" You better not be planning on escaping Miss Swan," I said, causing her and everyone else to look up and Jacob to lightly punch my arm, telling me to be nice and saying 'hi' to her.

" Sage!" yelled Paul and Jared with their mouths full.

" Hey lil' sis." said Sam, smirking at Jacob and I for some strange reason. I stared at him for a minute, silently communicating with him. I nodded my head and walked up to the table, grabbing a huge strawberry muffin, courtesy of Emily. Before I could even take a bite it was stolen out of me hands.

" Hey! Give that back Jacob!" I screeched, lunging for him and my delicious muffin. The both of us fell to the ground, me on top of him. I successfully pinned him down long enough to grab my muffin and jump away from him, running towards Sam and Emily.

" Ha! That'll teach ya to steal my muffin!" I crowed, causing the guys to laugh and Bella to glare at me, which confused me greatly. I stared at her as she glared at me until Jacob went over to her and said something, then she was smiling brightly at him. Now it was my turn to glare at her, but I dropped it as soon as I heard Sam call for me.

All he told me was that I would be going on patrol with him and Seth tonight and that I could do whatever I wanted till then. I sighed and headed out the door, leaving Jacob with Bella, neither one paying attention to what's around them. I growled quietly and quickly left the house, running to my secret place.

My day started out great, till she arrived.

I could feel tears slip past my lids, betraying me. I cried as I continued to run, letting out quiet sobs here and there. I could not begin to tell you why I was crying right now, it was out of the norm for me, but here I was, sitting in the middle of a field full of beautiful flowers, crying.

I laid down in the tall grass, surrounded by nothing but the wilderness and stared up at the cloudy sky. I do not know how long I laid there, staring, thinking, and crying… but I do know that I should have been paying attention to my surroundings.

" What are you doing here." Demanded a smooth melodic male voice that was very close to me. I slightly jumped at hearing it before sensing it but the only movement I did was a slight turn of my head towards the voice.

The voice belonged to a boy, roughly around my age, very pale skin, bronze hair, and amber orbs, the same as mine, which were darkening by the second. I inhaled deeply, smelling a scent that slightly burned my nose at how sweet it smelled, which made me wrinkle my nose in confusion.

" Who… who are you?" I questioned quietly, staring into his now black eyes. '_He's a vampire' _warned my instincts, sending off alarms in my mind, but I ignored them all.

The vampire boy stared at me in full concentration, as if reading my mind. After thinking this his eyes widened and I knew I was right. He sighed and closed his eyes tightly then sighed.

" My name is Edward Cullen," he slowly walked towards me, full of caution as if I would suddenly jump up and kill him. " Well normally your kind would kill me." He stated, sitting down next to me.

" Well I'm not going to," I replied, turning my head back to the sky.

" You still haven't answered my first question Sage."

" It was actually more of a statement," I said turning back to face him with a smirk on my face. " Not a question."

He let loose a light melodic laugh and let a crooked grin grace his lips.

" True, true."

After that the two of us were quiet. I did not have to explain a thing to Edward, I just thought about it and let him read my mind. When it came to Bella he hissed lightly in anger.

" Tell me about it." Was all I said before I slowly got up, stretching and popping my body back into place. After doing this I turned to Edward, a smile gracing my lips as I said,

" Well I best be going. Your were great company Eddie," I giggled as he winced at the nickname I gave him, but smiled nonetheless.

" As were you Sage."

" Good-bye."

And with that said we both disappeared, going our separate ways and making a secret promise to meet here again in the future.

I eventually made it back to the house just in time to go back out for patrol. I sighed lightly as I quickly dressed into a pair of blue jean short shorts and a black sports bra and ran downstairs, only to come face to face with Jacob.

" Hey Sage, where've you been all day?"

I glared at him and said,

" Here and there, why does it matter to you?"

He stared at me as he said,

" 'Cause you're my friend Sage and I was just wor-"

" Worried? You were worried?" I seethed out, shaking as my anger started to take over. " All you care about since those leeches left is stupid BELLA!" I shouted at him, running by him and out into the woods before my body exploded and I transformed into my wolf form. Little did I know that I had angered Jacob and he had changed as well and followed me into the woods.

'_SAGE!'_ shouted a male voice in my head, but I didn't slow my pace, but instead I sped up, running even faster.

' _GO AWAY JACOB!'_

I shouted back, looking over my shoulder to see that he had also increased his speed and was close behind me.

We ran for who knows how long and I knew Sam would be mad when I got home, but right now I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him. I eventually made it to the border, where technically us wolfs aren't supposed to go, but I did and he didn't.

He yelled for me to come back but I ignored him and continued to run.

I continued to run for another thirty minuets, jumping over fallen trees and rocks. I jumped over a particularly large rock and was tackled harshly down in mid air. I snarled and growled, trying to get whatever was on my back off.

" Emmett! Get off her!" yelled a familiar voice, causing this, Emmett, to quickly get off my back. I slowly got up and shook myself, throwing dirt and rocks everywhere. I slowly turned to face those who were behind me and came face to face with none other than,

'_Edward? Wow twice in one day…'_

I let a wolfish grin show, which made him give me a small crooked grin in return.

" Edward? Do you know who this is?" asked another male voice, making me look away from my friend and his idiot brother, and look up to see five more vampires, all with golden eyes.

Edward had laughed when he heard my thoughts on calling Emmett an idiot then replied,

" Yes Carlisle, I do know her." he came up next to me and gently put a hand on my shoulder and introduced me to what I assumed was his 'family'. " This is Sage Uley, she's from La Push."

Everyone smiled, except for the blond female, she just wrinkled her nose and said,

" Why is the mutt here?"

I growled lowly at her calling me a mutt.

_' Stupid blonde bimbo! I ain't no mutt!' _

Edward glared at the girl and growled out, " Don't call her that Rosalie."

The two siblings just glared at each other, both growling lowly, until a small pixie like girl came up to me, a smile on her face as she said,

" Hello Sage, I've been waiting to meet you!" she then patted me on the head and finished,

" Your coat is so beautiful!"

I let a wolfish laugh emit from my throat as I gave her a grin, causing everyone to laugh as well.

" Sage," I turned to Edward as he called my name, " Let me introduce to you my family." I nodded my head for him to continue.

" This is our father Carlisle,"

A blonde haired man stepped forward, a warm smile on his face and wisdom beyond my years within his eyes.

" And this is Esme, our mother."

A beautiful auburn haired woman stepped forward, a motherly smile upon her face. I could tell she made a good mother and wife to these people.

" This is Alice and her mate, Jasper,"

The pixie girl stepped forward along with another blond male, who looked like he was in slight pain but at peace as long as he was beside his mate.

" Hello!" piped up Alice cheerily, elbowing Jasper in the ribs, making him say, " ' Ello Miss Sage." With a southern accent

" And finally this is Emmett and his mate, Rosalie"

The boy who tackled me stepped forward, a boyish grin on his face that fit his personality, along with the evil bimbo.

Edward chuckled a little as he finished, " And that's the whole family."

I nodded my head, walking off behind a thick bush, I quickly changed back to my human form and dressed. Once I was set I walked back out to the vampires, a warm smile on my face as I said,

" Hello, as you already know my name's Sage."

From there the Cullens invited me back to their house, where I hung out with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward for hours.

Eventually though I had to go back home, I already knew I was going to be in major trouble, but I didn't care at the moment. I had an awesome day with my frenemies and away from all of the stress of the pack and what not.

I sighed as I slowly got up.

" Well guys it's been awesome hanging out with you guys, but…"

" You need to head back?" asked Edward, reading my mind. I nodded my head and Alice bounded over to me and gave me a huge bear hug while saying,

" Be sure to come visit soon."

" I will."

With that I ran out the door, transforming and destroying another pair of clothes, and running into the woods and towards the border to La Push. I braced myself for the moment I'd cross the border, knowing that I would be greeted by the pack.


	3. Chapter 3

Boy was I done for.

The moment I had crossed the border I was tackled down by one of the others, causing us both to tumble and hit a tree and a very loud voice entered my thoughts.

' _SAGE! WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH _THEM_!'_

I quickly got up and faced my brother, sensing the rest of the pack moving to surround us. I glared at Sam, trying to be calm, as I said,

' _That is none of your business Sam. It's not up to you who I can and cannot hang out with. YOUR NOT DAD!'_

I regret yelling out those three words as Sam's blue eyes narrowed as he charged at me, tackling me harshly and breaking a couple of my ribs when he collided with me. I yelped out in pain when this happened, my eyes watering slightly, as I bared my fangs at him and growled ferociously, putting the pain into the back of my mind.

Sam also bared his fangs at me and came at me again, knocking me onto my back, but this time he locked his jaws onto my neck.

The rest of the pack, who were silently watching the fight, started to yell at Sam once his jaws locked onto my neck, telling him that he's going to far, that I'm his sister, that he was going to kill me. But none of this mattered to him, he was to enraged and wasn't paying a lick of attention to them.

I tried to get loose, but every time I moved, his jaws only tightened more on my throat. My blood was freely falling down my white fur now and I could hardly breath. I slowly looked around at the rest of the pack, all of them too afraid to interfere. My eyes then met those of Jacob's. He had pain and sadness in his eyes, and I knew he was fighting with himself within his mind. I lightly whimpered and croaked out pathetically,

' _Cowards…'_

This word apparently angered them, for it caused them to react. Jacob charged at Sam, colliding with him so hard that he was literally ripped away from me. I collapsed onto the ground, trying to breath as my wounds tried to heal themselves slowly. Quil stood next to me, gently nudging me with his cold nose and letting loose a quiet whine, along with another wolf that was unknown to me, as Jacob, Jared, and Paul, took on Sam.

' _Sage?' _questioned Quil, as I slowly got up, still struggling to breath.

' _Get- away- from-m-me!' _I got out, having to stop between each word as the pain only increased, instead of decreasing. I glared lightly at Quil and the new boy, warning them not to keep me from doing what I wanted to. With blood gushing out of my mouth, I slowly made my way back across the border, hoping that the Cullens would help me.

' _SAGE!' _yelled Quil, catching the attention of the fighting wolves, making them immediately stop in their fight. I just ignored them, blocking them from my mind, and slowly continued on my way, not knowing that Sam and Jacob were desperately trying to get her attention, one out of fear and guilt, the other out of fear and something else

I traveled for a few minuets, getting a good couple of miles away from the reservation, before I finally collapsed to the ground. For some odd reason, my wounds were not healing properly. It's as if my healing ability was taken away.

It did not take long for a puddle of blood to form around my head, turning the grass and dirt an ugly crimson color. I let my mind open again and sent out a single thought, hoping the one who needed to hear it would.

' _Ed-ward… I- need- your- help…'_

It was quiet in the forest for a few minuets after I had thought this before I heard multiple pairs of quick footsteps, belonging only to a vampire. By then my breathing was labored and slowing, along with my heart beat.

" She's around here somewhere!" yelled a familiar voice.

' _Ed…'_

" Sage? Were are you?"

' _Blood… follow…'_

This was the last thing I got out before Edward appeared in front of me, a shocked yet angry look on his face. He quickly came over to me and knelt down next to my head, in my blood.

" Sage? What happened?"

' _Get- Carlisle- please!'_

He nodded his head and yelled for the others frantically, turning to me and saying,

" Don't worry Sage, just stay with me okay? Just… with…"

His words were slowly going mute, only his lips moved, as I could no longer hear his melodic voice. That was the first to go and apparently Edward noticed, after reading my mind. I could feel myself weaken and I lost control of my body, which turned back into my human form. Edward quickly covered my body with his long jacket, but that didn't help. I felt my body go cold and start to violently shake, I could no longer breath.

The last thing I saw was Edward's lips moving, as if he was yelling for someone, before my world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in a dark place for only God knows how long, and it scared me.

Was I going to see the light again?

Was I going to see everyone again?

Was I going to see him again?

Where am I?

Who am I?

These were the thoughts that ran through my head, causing memories to flash through my head, filling my head with what had happened before I blacked out.

I needed to get out, I needed to see them again!

My eyes shot open and I gasped, trying to inhale precious oxygen, but was unable to, my throat constricted and I started to panic.

" Carlisle! She's awake!" yelled a voice before fast footsteps were heard. I slowly turned my head and saw a group of people, some with worry in their eyes. My eyes widened when I didn't recognize them, most likely due to the panic, and my breathing became even more erratic. Three of the people, all males, quickly came up to me.

" She's having a panic attack!" stated the blonde man, putting two fingers on my wrist, checking my pulse while the other blond man, along with a bronzed haired man, held me down. I suddenly started to feel waves of calmness wash over me when they did this and slowly my breathing became normal and the attack ceased.

" Take deep breaths now Sage,"

I stiffly nodded my head and tried to take deep breaths, but found my throat to be sore. I lifted my hand up to my neck and felt the roughness of a bandage around my whole throat, from the base of my jaw to the top of my shoulders. I looked down the best I could and saw that I had wraps on my arms, stomach, and legs.

' What happened…' I thought, knowing Edward would hear me.

" You were attacked, by what we do not know, but you made it across the border and called out for me to come help you. When we found you, you were covered in blood and had wounds all over, mainly around your neck." Edward sighed and finished, " Carlisle says you should be okay in a couple of days, but there may be some complications."

' Like what?' I asked, after Edward had paused to look at Carlisle.

" You tell her Carlisle." he said, getting back up from his kneeling position and herding the others out of the room, even though they would still be able to hear.

" Sage, when you were attacked, whatever attacked you mainly got your throat, and I'm afraid that your voice box was damaged beyond yours and my ability to heal ."

Flashes of memory of what had happened went through my mind when he said that and I grew both angry and sad. I slowly sat up, eyes narrowed at my lap. Once propped up I called out for Edward.

' Edward, I need you in here so that I can talk to Carlisle.'

In only a split second, Edward was standing next to his adoptive father, saying to Carlisle,

" She wishes to speak to you."

Carlisle just nodded his head and turned to me, asking,

" What is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

I inhaled a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves as I thought,

' I want to tell you what happened.'

After I had told them, through Edward of course, an awkward had settled within the large house. Everyone was staring at me, some in worry, some in anger. I sighed lightly and closed my eyes, wishing to go back to sleep and sleep away the pain of being attacked by my own brother. I could feel myself quietly cry, tears escaping from underneath my eye lashes and making some of the Cullens gasp quietly.

I felt a cold hand cup my cheek gently, rubbing a thumb underneath my eye, wiping the tears away. But they just kept coming. I felt someone lift me gently and wrap me in a gentle, yet cold, embrace, rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. After a long period of time my tears slowly came to a stop, but I continued to rest my head on who ever was comforting me's shoulder, letting the coldness seeping through their clothes bring my already high body temperature, down to an actual normal, human, one.

" Sage? Are you okay now?"

I slowly raised my head and met a pair of gold eyes, Edward's eyes. I quickly looked away and inhaled deeply, slowly exhaling and nodding my head in response. He slowly pulled away from me and moved to sit next to me on the couch after I had moved my legs. After I had brought my legs close to my chest, I turned my head to where it could rest on my knees and I could look at Edward.

' Why did you save me?'

It was not very often someone could surprise Edward, but somehow I had managed to. He turned to me, eyes flashing in surprise and confusion as he asked,

" Why wouldn't I?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I thought,

' Because I am a wolf, you are a le- vampire!'

I felt my cheeks turn red as he stared intently at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. My eyes narrowed slightly, though I must admit his laugh was beautiful.

" You really want to know why?" he asked, still chuckling as he stared at me while I nodded, wanting to know why he and his family saved me.

" Because Sage, you are my friend."

My eyes widened at his statement and my cheeks went even redder as I quickly turned my head away from him and his laughing form.

' Thank you…'

He stopped laughing immediately, hearing me say that in my head made him become serious.

" Like I said, you are my friend, there is no need for thanks." he swiftly stood up and came to kneel in front of me, taking my head in his pale hands, making me turn and face him as he opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted.

" You do realize that you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want to right?"

My eyes widened as I quickly jerked my head away from Edward's cold hands and jumped up from the couch, failing though to stand on my own as Edward caught me when I fell, still weak from the fight.

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens stood behind the couch, it was Carlisle who had talked. I stared at the vampire clan, no, family, with wide eyes, not believing what I had heard.

" It's true Sage, you can stay here as long as you want to." whispered Edward into my ear, slowly sitting me back down on the couch. Once seated and the words that they had told me was fully processed in my head, a large smile graced my lips.

' Edward?'

He turned to face me, a small crooked smile on his pale face.

"Yes?"

' Could you thank everyone for me?'

His smile grew as he told everyone what I had said. His mother, Esme, came over and asked me,

" Do you want something to eat dear? You must be hungry…"

I nodded vigorously, making everyone laugh as they went off and did their own things, leaving me and Edward sitting in the living room as I ate the food Esme made and watched TV. Throughout the time I ate I could feel Edward watch me, causing me to become irritated.

' Could you please stop watching me.' I asked him, letting my irritation show in my thoughts strongly. He lightly chuckled and took my now clean dishes into his hands and gracefully rose and went into the kitchen to dispose them before coming back into the living room and sitting at the opposite end of the couch from me. I looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off as I continued to watch the show that was on.

I could slowly feel myself getting drowsy, my body swaying slightly as it strained to stay upright. All of a sudden I was jerked down into a laying position on a pair of legs, making a small ' eep!' escape from my mouth. I glared up at Edward's smirking face and replied to my glare,

" Sleep, you need it."

I tried to disobey him, but then he started to run his fingers through my hair, making me relax and become even more tired. I yawned and sent Edward one last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

' Thank you… Edward…'


	5. Chapter 5

For the next couple of days all I did was eat, sleep, watch TV, and hang out with Edward and his siblings, enjoying their company despite them being what they were. I also had the unfortunate experience of seeing Bella, again, I had completely forgot that Edward was dating her.

' I hope she doesn't tell the pack I'm here…' I thought worriedly, pacing left and right in front of a large window, watching the Cullens and Bella as they stayed outside, for my sake. I smiled sadly at them, jealous of their happiness. I inhaled and exhaled, sighing and coming to a decision.

I need to leave before something happens…

I quickly went upstairs and into Rosalie's and Emmett's room, grabbing a tank top and a pair of short shorts out of her drawer. After quickly changing and writing the Cullens a note I exited the house via the front door, making sure to keep my mind as blank as possible.

I ran and I ran and I ran. For how long I ran, I do not know. I don't even know where I am or where I'll be going, I just kept running, pumping my legs faster with every step. I had to get away, I just had to…

It had started to get dark and I quickly searched for a place to rest for the night, deciding to stay in my wolf form. I had quickly found a large cave, large enough for my large form to fit in, and laid down, my body quickly relaxing and my mind drifting off to sleep.

The days started to blend together, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months eventually turned into years. I estimated that I have been away from my pack, from my brother, from even my imprint, for about two years, give or take a month or two. Most of the time I stayed in my wolf form and only rarely came out of it when the humans near me became suspicious. Seeing a white wolf larger than the norm around here tended to attract a lot of attention, especially from the hunters. Apparently I made a name for myself, sort of like Big Foot, and became a legend sought out by those curious to search, though some came just to try and kill me and claim my pelt.

They called me Bidelia, it was an Irish man who had first discovered me and apparently it means, power and strength. I actually liked the name and started to call myself that in private, as to get use to the name and eventually be able to answer to it without a single thought. I figured that if I forgot my old name, I would forget my past.

Unfortunately the Gods were not with me…

One day I was running, searching for something to hunt when I came across a scent, one that was both very familiar, yet wasn't. It bothered me and I, in my stupidity and curiosity, decided to follow the scent and see why it kept bugging me.

Running through the trees at a fast pace, I failed to see a large russet form launch itself at me until it had collided with me and sending both of us to the ground harshly. We rolled down the hillside, both trying to pin the other down on the way. Once at the bottom I was the one who ended up succeeding, pinning the creature down and baring my fangs at it, growling menacingly.

My harsh golden amber eyes met a pair of cold chocolate brown ones, ones that felt familiar… I paused in my growling, closing my mouth and covering my fangs but still pinning down the other wolf. I glared at it and demanded,

' Who are you.'

The two of glared at each other for a few minutes until the other wolf's eyes widened a bit and a faint voice asked,

' Sage? Is that you?'

I quickly backed away from the other wolf, wondering how he knew my name. The wolf slowly stood up and started to morph, turning into a tall nude man with russet colored skin, black hair that was long enough to barely brush his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that held sadness and love within them. My eyes widened in recognition.

' Jacob…'

For the first time in a long while, I allowed myself to once more take on my human form, not embarrassed that Jacob stood in front of me, also nude. For his eyes did not stray from my own. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he made his way to me, stopping only a foot away from me.

" Why?" he asked quietly, bringing a warm hand up to cup my cheek. " Why Sage, did you leave me all those years ago?"

I felt tears gather in my eyes and fall down my cheeks when he asked me this, the guilt that I held at bay for two years finally coming forth.

' I'm so s-sorry Jake,' I quietly sobbed out, leaning into his large warm hand that was still cupping my cheek and wiping my tears away with his thumb. He gently pulled me into him, neither of us caring that we were in nothing but our skin, and started to rub my back and whisper sweet nothings into my ear as I sobbed into his broad chest. We stood there until I calmed down, Jacob having by then wrapped his muscular arms around my thin, lithe, body, and me having wrapped my own arms around his torso.

" Sage."

I looked up an met his eyes again, eyes that were filled with nothing but love, warmth, and secret promises.

' Yes Jake?'

" I love you."

My eyes widened when he suddenly, and quite passionately, kissed me. I quickly got over my shock and brought my arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss by returning it with just as much passion.

It was then things started to get heated, our hands roaming each other's bodies bringing pleasure to our virgin bodies that we've never felt before now. It was there, on the forest floor, that we as imprints, gave each other our most precious gifts.

I inhaled deeply, waking up wondering what had happened and why I was in my human form until I looked to the left of where I was laying and saw Jacob, breathing slowly and still asleep. I smiled lovingly at him when I remembered what had happened not too long ago, though I was sore I did not regret doing what I did. I was happy that Jacob found me, happy that my imprint loved me and acknowledged me as just that and now more.

I just laid there and watched him sleep peacefully, listening to him breath and the sounds of the woods around us. I eventually zoned out and did not notice Jacob wake up until he gently grabbed my face and turned my head to face him, allowing my lips to meet his in another passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away, making Jacob moan in protest and me giggle. I quickly jumped up, transforming into my wolf form and running away from him, laughing my full head off as he followed me.

We ran through the forest together, playing around and wrestling with each other, resting and loving on each other, and so much more. All day long this is what we did and when it became dark I led him to the cave I've been staying in.

Once we got there we both laid down, staying on our wolf forms because it was starting to get cold, winter was almost upon us. We snuggled up to each other and I was almost asleep when Jacob asked,

' Hey Sage?'

' Hmm?'

' Do you want to go back home?'

I turned my head and met his brown wolf eyes with my amber ones, trying to see where he was going with this…

' I don't know Jake, right now I just don't know…'

With that said I closed my eyes and entered the dreams waiting to greet me the moment I fell asleep, leaving Jacob to watch me as I slept, worry in his eyes.


End file.
